Miel y hiel
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: La primera vez es solo un chico en el agua. La última vez es solo un beso. Un beso y adiós. Para Aru por el AI del foro GJM.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion.

 **Notas:** Para Aruquita por el AI del foro GJM, corresponde a su tercera petición:

" **N3:** DRAMA con grandes letras; quiero leer sobre los encuentros de Mavis y Zeref más allá de lo que nos dejó el manga. Puedes hacer una tira de viñetas o todo junto, eso no le importa. Lo que sí necesito es el trágico final. Nada de cambiarlo a algo más bonito; mi querida Mavis tiene que acabar como acabó *sniff* (rated T, más o menos)"

Odio esta pareja, pero como es Aru *corazón* podía hacer una excepción. Aru querida, inicialmente iba a hacer tu segunda petición, pero me quedo larga, no me dio el tiempo y te la estoy debiendo por lo mismo. Fuera de eso no me quedo tan drama, más es un hurt/comfort, pero espero te guste igual y disculpes mi triste manejo de esto, como dije no es mi pareja predilecta.

 **.**

* * *

 **Miel y hiel.**

* * *

La primera vez es solo un chico en el agua. Oh bueno, es un chico desnudo en el agua que le hace avergonzarse y dar la vuelta. Nota las mejillas calientes y casi se siente inapropiada por haberlo mirado, consciente de que ha interrumpido su intimidad aunque él no luzca incómodo.

No será así nunca.

* * *

Los primeros minutos son extrañamente cruciales, porque él luce tan triste que a Mavis se le encoge el corazón. Su naturaleza amable y caritativa la obliga a ir tras él y querer borrar, de una u otra manera, ese semblante triste. Casi agradece su magia ilusoria en esos momentos, que hace tan poco acaba de fallarle y provocar daños —algunos irremediables— en sus nuevos amigos.

Es casi curioso que por esos segundos de paz que le otorga, él se moleste en darle la fuerza que le faltaba, las herramientas que necesitaba para ganar su lucha.

Lo agradece, en verdad lo agradece.

* * *

Los días que pasa con ellos, explicando primero las bases de la magia y luego su parte más compleja, Mavis se nota curiosa. Él es como una mancha negra, como si se viese a sí mismo como algún tipo de error. Hay algo, realmente profundo, que se refleja en sus ojos y le da un aspecto no triste como creyó en un principio, más bien desesperado.

No contiene acercarse a él por las tardes y mirarlo con expresión conciliadora, anhelando darle algo de soporte. Él la mira, agradeciendo en silencio la compañía, sus sonrisas cálidas y sus sueños sobre hadas que le hacen olvidar un poco todo el dolor.

A veces, a veces cree que en verdad va a sonreír, tal como anhela que haga.

* * *

A Mavis le gusta hacer animales ilusorios y enviarlos hacia él en silencio, como un regalo mudo. Le gusta su expresión cuando ve un pequeño conejo cerca de sus tobillos, antes de alzar su mirada oscura hacia ella con calma.

—Gracias.

Mavis se siente un poco mejor entonces, ante la idea de que él es un poco más feliz con ese simple gesto.

* * *

Le sorprende lo rápido que los otros confían en él, siendo que no cree que lo hayan hecho con ella. Quizás debido a que la subestiman mientras que ante un mago de su calibre no conciben hacer algo así. Es gracias a su presencia que comprende que, irónicamente, quien más infantil la ve es Yuriy, siendo que es el más inmaduro de todos.

Aunque a su presencia le agradece muchas cosas, si es honesta.

* * *

Él a veces le mira, especialmente cuando está con Zera, de una manera que ella no sabe precisar. No luce incómodo como el resto, más bien comprensivo. Es como si viese algo que ella no. Supone que es porque Zera es tímida, como él, quizás por eso mismo le incómoda a los otros que son tan audaces.

Cree que es eso, pero cuando se anima a preguntar él le da una respuesta vaga.

—La vida solo es un poco injusta —dice él, indescifrable—, el mundo es sencillamente cruel. Nada más.

Y no sabe qué tiene que ver Zera con eso —no le ha dicho lo del gremio para que la relacione con esa idea—, pero decide dejar el tema de lado.

Algo en el asunto le molesta.

* * *

Él se va, como el firmamento por las mañanas, un día. Le sabe agrio y quiere decirle muchas cosas que no le ha dicho. Que la vida siempre puede mejorar, que tenga fe, que sonría, que en ella tendrá un amigo; muchas cosas.

Pero antes que decir cualquier cosa opta por abrazarlo y transmitirle la calidez que parece anhelar, con una media sonrisa en el rostro, un «gracias» escrito en el gesto y un «hasta pronto» danzando en el aire porque a Mavis no le gusta decir «adiós.»

No tiene por qué ser un final, un punto y se acabó, después de todo.

* * *

Luchar, ganar, acabar maldita y perder a Zera es demasiado por sí solo para desviar sus pensamientos a él. Solo al final, en la calma de su dormitorio, con la convicción de fundar un gremio piensa en su magia y lo recuerda.

Su sonrisa al mirar el cielo describe suaves palabras de gratitud —se siente tan en deuda que no puede dejar ir el deseo de agradecer— que espera quizás le lleguen.

En algún lugar del basto mundo Zeref forma una sonrisa vacía.

* * *

A veces, cuando algún miembro le alaba, o pregunta acerca de sus conocimientos, ella forma una dulce mueca y recuerda al solitario mago que una vez le enseñó.

A veces contempla a Warrod, Precht y Yuriy y se pregunta si ellos se sentirán similar.

A veces le extraña.

* * *

Cuando lo vuelve a ver le colma un suave sentimiento cálido que la lleva a arrojarse contra él, una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. Sonríe, sonríe verdaderamente feliz porque está alegre por verlo, le anima el alma poder estar a su lado nuevamente.

Él todavía luce tan triste como lo recuerda.

* * *

Mavis nunca ha sido del tipo serio, por lo que no tarda en entablar una suave conversación con él. O medianamente suave, quizás lo bombardea con información pero le resulta inevitable siendo que es una grata sorpresa verlo.

Al menos en principio, pasados unos momentos su felicidad se esfuma al comprender realmente quién es... No, no con eso, con lo que le dice después —tras juntar sus frentes y sonrojarla como un tomate—, lo que le dice después es lo que la destroza.

Y entonces solo puede huir (de él, de la realidad, no importa realmente).

* * *

Su felicidad se siente falsa entonces, aunque logra ignorar bastante tiempo la idea de su destino. Lo olvida al acompañar a sus miembros, al estar con sus amigos, al conocer a Rita. Lo olvida hasta que el pequeño Makarov nace, porque por alguna razón la vida ha elegido ese como el momento preciso para abandonarla.

Mavis vuelve a huir, con la pregunta muda de si quizás es su castigo por haberlo hecho desde un principio. Pero no le importa, nada importa tanto como saber que Rita está muerta y es su culpa; suya, solo suya.

Cree entender finalmente la desesperación tras los ojos de Zeref en ese momento.

* * *

Los días y las noches pasan lento al principio, rápido después cuando pierden importancia. Pierde importancia pensar en algo que no sea el daño que ha causado, la vida que ha arrebatado.

Mavis se convierte en algo así como una muñeca rota, esperando la muerte. Y no llega, tal como él le ha advertido cada segundo de su vida que pasa es respiración tras respiración constante, anhelando algo que comienza a verse lejano siendo que es lo único seguro de la vida. O así es antes de estar maldita, supone.

* * *

No concibe sonreír al verlo nuevamente, solo mantenerse ahí esperando lo imposible: morir. Pero Zeref está ahí y por alguna razón le tiende la mano (no sabe por qué, pero parece ser algo así como «no quiero estar solo»). Mavis está rota, está triste, pero aún logra desear que sonría. Que sonría feliz y quizás entonces no todo esté perdido, quizás eso implique una esperanza para ambos.

Se siente en paz con su compañía, aunque sea solo un poco, y puede asegurar que es agradable.

Es agradable que él esté ahí y respire, a pesar de lo que es ella, y se cuestiona si él se sentirá igual cuando acerca el rostro al suyo.

* * *

Mavis no recuerda haberse enamorado antes, siquiera haber considerado hacerlo. No lo ha hecho, hasta que sus labios se juntan, siente mariposas y quizás sí lo ha hecho.

Luego las mariposas mueren, luego ella muere —cae—, luego se acaba antes de que haya tenido la oportunidad de empezar.

La primera vez es solo un chico en el agua. La última vez es solo un beso.

Un beso y adiós.

* * *

 **Y ya, ojala te guste.**

 **Besos y corazones para ti~.**


End file.
